


A chance in a million

by hopehannigan



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopehannigan/pseuds/hopehannigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of angst/fluff dismissing the fact that Johnny saw his kids' ghosts in Heaven at the end of Heaven's On Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance in a million

Johnny Blaze was a solitary man. The rugged widower travelled alone, lived alone, rode alone. Being social wasn’t much his thing anymore.   
Sure, things were somewhat patched up with Danny, and his path crossed Sara’s on occasions, but his nature was to be alone.   
Ever since the Devil brought him there, he took regular trips to the Quentin Carnival, finding back happy memories with his wife and kids. How he missed them. Rocky’s no-nonsense attitude with him... Emma’s happy nature... Craig’s innocence. He lost it all so long ago.   
His daughter would be what? Sixteen? And Craig would be about to turn twelve? Yes, it sounded right. He’d be teaching them stunts, all he knew about bikes.   
He was standing where their trailer had been when he heard the roar of a motorcycle. Only Danny and Sara knew where to find him and the area held nothing but the burnt to the ground Carnival.   
Shielding his eyes from the sun, he squinted his eyes as he tried to see who was straddling that bike that had just stopped by the entrance of the Quentin Carnival. He saw two forms hop off the vehicle and walk his way.   
He could only make out their blonde hair... their lanky figures. So far, he could only judge that one form was definitely female, and both seemed young. So young.   
“Whatcha doing over my property?” he asked a little harshly. Yes, despite the ruin, he still owned the land.   
“We’re looking for one mister Johnny Blaze?” the feminine voice inquired. “We were told we might find him in the area...”   
The girl’s voice trailed off as she looked the place over, a soft frown on her face as she seemed to recognize the place. She gripped the boy’s hand. “Craig... this is it...” she said in an urgent, hushed tone. “It’s home...”   
Johnny strode towards them. He had to have a good look... he had to make sure... Craig, she had said.   
“I’m Johnny Blaze,” he said, his tone eager and yet careful. He feared another trick from either Heaven or Hell.   
The girl let out a sigh of relief. “We’ve been looking for you all over.” She held her hand out with energy, a smile on her face. “I’m Emma Kale... And this is my brother Craig.”   
He couldn’t completely conceal his shock as he shook the girl’s hand. “Emma... and Craig... Kale?” It was too much for him. His kids’ names associated with the family name of his mother’s family... what kind of dream was it?   
“Yes... and... I know it’s gonna sound strange but... Are you our father?” she asked with a slight blush, obviously embarrassed to ask it. He could only marvel at how much she looked like Roxane, and how much Craig looked like himself when he was a very young teenager.   
He wanted to be wary, he wanted to be cautious... but hearing those words? He felt like the pieces were falling in place. It felt right.   
“I... I believe I am,” he said with emotion, reaching to touch Emma’s cheek. “Oh, darlin’... I missed you... both of you so much...”   
He pulled them both into a tight hug. It could be a trick, it could be a dream... but for as long as it lasted, he would enjoy every second of it. “Dad...” came the strangled sob from Emma as they hugged, the three of them locked in an embrace over the burnt ruins of their lives together.


End file.
